


Stupid girl

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Jaspidot - Freeform, Mommy Issues, Multi, Orgy, amedot - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: Peridot is a very curious teenager. An offer from a middle aged woman allured her to her house. Little did she know that she was about to have the time of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!  
> This is my Christmas present to myself and everyone else.  
> The shipping wars are still going on and yall need to chill.  
> This is why I just wrote this fanfiction and I just liked the thought of Peridot being a little fuck doll.  
> so yea HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE

“You can change in here. We bought you a little present. You will find it on the bed.” The tall woman said to her as Peridot entered the room. She was nervous. Very nervous. She met this woman in her lunch break asking her if she was looking for a little adventure. Peridot wasn't but this blonde woman was so charming and appealing, It really made her curious. She didn't even know her name. Many would have called her actions naive and stupid. To go to some strangers house without even telling anyone.  
Stupid girl.  
And it was as weird as Peridot would have imagined it to be. She just stood there for a few minutes.  
The room in which she was suppose to change was fancy. Mostly decorated in red and white. She liked it. As she stepped closer to the bed she noticed the small red box with a golden ribbon around it.  
The present.  
The pale 18 year old slowly sat down and grabbed the box. She softly pulled on the golden ribbon so the box would open. The ribbon was made out of satin which made it really soft. 

The box contained a set of white lace lingerie. “Wow” She whispered. Something a model would wear but could she really pull this off?  
She slowly took every piece out of the box to feel and look at it. First the bra. The material was almost transparent only a few white flowers would cover up her breasts. It felt very good between her fingers. Expensive stuff, Peridot could tell.  
Next the matching panties. Also almost transparent with some white flowers on them. It had a small white bow in the front with a tiny piece of jewelry hanging from it. A small heart. Very cute.  
Besides these two beautiful pieces there were also a pair of white over knee socks in it and a white lacy garter.  
Peridot swallowed roughly. Could she really pull this off? She didn't know this woman at all but she still didn't want to disappoint her. So she got up and started to undress herself until her body was completely naked. There was no mirror in this room so even if she wanted she couldn't see how she looked like in that lingerie.  
Within a few seconds she changed into her new “clothes” at least her clothes for the rest of the evening. They fit like they were just made for her. Nothing was too tight or too loose. It felt great. 

Peridot took a deep breath before she opened the door. “I am ready.” - “We are waiting in the living room. Just follow my voice” She heard in the distance. 'We'?  
Her hands started shaking. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe she should just go home as long as she still could. But her curiosity wouldn't let her turn around. The tiny girl slowly walked down the short hallway until she reached the living room.  
She got welcomed with a warm “Wow” from all the three women which were sitting on a black velvet couch. One of them was the one why Peridot came here in the first place.  
The other two were the same age. Maybe around 30. One had very long sliver hair while the other one had short blue hair. The one she knew, the one with the big blonde mane sat in the middle of them. 

“You look like an angel!” One said and Peridot's cheeks blushed in a soft pink. She had to smile a bit. “Don't be so shy, come here. Present yourself.” And she did. She slowly walked inside and stood there in front of them. “Did I promise too much?” - “No you definitely didn't.” - “Hey Angel spin for us.” Her insecurities were gone like she just forgot them. Peridot did a soft spin so they could see her all around and even after that they didn't changed their minds. “You really are an angel!” It made her giggle once again.  
“So angel, tell us something about yourself.” The blonde in the middle commanded.  
“My name is Peridot and uhm I am 18 years old.” - “Do your parents know you are here?” The blue haired one asked. “Oh I don't have any. I am an orphan.” - “Oh mommy issues.” - “ I don't have mommy issues!” The three women looked at each other for a moment and laughed. “If you are about to have some fun with us, you definitely do.”  
Peridot didn't know how to react. It was so awkward. At least for her. She looked down on the floor in discomfort. “Peridot, When do you have to be home?” - “Around 10 pm.” - “Okay I will drive you home later but for now. You will get to know us a little.” The blonde one stretched out her hand. “Come here baby. Sit on my lap.” Peridot slowly walked towards them and took her hand before she sat down on her big thighs. She have never been this close to anyone. The woman smelled like perfume but her mouth like cigarettes. It was an appealing mix. It made her so feminine but also so dominant at the same time.  
“Don't be so scared baby.” She softly stroke over Peridot's cheek and smiled. “So this is Lapis” She laid her hand on the thigh from the blue haired one. Lapis. She was so beautiful. Her features were so perfect and her body so delicate. “Hay.” She said nicely.  
“And on the other side” The blonde softly tilted Peridot to her left side. “This is Amethyst.” She was the complete opposite of Lapis. Still beautiful but way less delicate and feminine as Lapis was.  
Peridot got tilted back into the middle to look her opposite directly into the eyes. “And who are you?” They remained that way for a few moments. Just looking each other into the eyes. It made Peridot's whole body tingle.  
“My Name is Jasper.” 

Jasper. She repeated in her mind. Lapis, Amethyst and Jasper. While she thought about their names she felt hands stroking up her legs and lips kissing her shoulders.  
“You are so nervous.” Jasper noticed while the others touched her. She would have too but she needed to know why her little girl acted like this.  
“Wait, Are you a virgin?” Everybody stopped as she asked that question. It was so embarrassing. So Peridot just said nothing but looked away. “Holy shit she is a virgin.” Amethyst said in surprise. Jasper softly grabbed Peridot's jaw. “No No Look at me.” She forced her to have eye contact with her again. “You never had any sexual experience yet you come here, knowing what would happen?” Her whole face turned bright red. “I can go if you want me to.” - “Oh No Baby it is too late for that now. But Tell me.” Jasper licked her lips. “Have you had your first kiss yet?”  
Peridot shook her head and Jasper couldn't stop herself from grinning.  
“May I have your first kiss?”  
They were so close to each other. So close.  
“Yes”  
Their lips met in the middle and it was a unexpectedly soft kiss. No teeth no tongues. Just warm lips enjoying their meeting. Peridot clearly didn't know how to kiss so Jasper took the lead immediately . She was gentle yet dominant towards her. While they kissed she felt hands all over her body again. By now she already couldn't tell which ones belong to whom but did she really mind?  
Jasper broke away but before Peridot could even say anything her face got turned to the side and new lips met hers.  
She enjoyed this kiss just as much as the first one. Even though it was a lot rougher.  
Amethyst definitely used way more teeth. She bit Peridot's lip all over until it felt soar and she could taste the metallic flavor of blood inside her mouth.  
But also this kiss ended at some point and Peridot reached out for the last but not least. Lapis.  
“You are so cute” She whispered before they came together and kissed.  
Lapis made her droll. Her tongue was so fast and so warm. It was out of this world.  
“Good girl.”

But suddenly their game got interrupted. Well It was only interruption for Peridot. Jasper suddenly got up and so had Peridot. Her legs were weak and she wasn't prepared to be walking now.  
The two Latinas got up as well. 

“Take her with you. I'll be coming later.”  
Peridot was surprised but not in a good way. She wanted Jasper to come with her. She wanted to kiss her again.  
“Don't worry angel, She will be back in no time.” Lapis softly grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it while Amethyst laid an arm around her.  
Together they walked back to the hallway but entered a room next by. While they were on their way Peridot realized how weird this was again. How incredible weird this was.  
This room was very similar to the room were she was suppose to change in. But it was bigger and had a lot more decoration. So this might be their actual bedroom, Peridot thought while they led her to the bed. As she stepped on it she noticed how soft the sheets were underneath her knees.

Once again they started kissing and touching each other. Peridot could feel their warm hands all over herself. She wanted to return this favor and this amazing feeling they gave her but they wouldn't let her. They didn't even undressed themselves.  
“Baby this is about you.” Amethyst whispered as she slowly moved her hand between Peridot's shaking legs.  
The silver haired Latina had to grin as she felt the warm wet spot underneath her finger. “Oh you are excited aren't you?” She slowly rubbed her index finger against her swollen sweet spot with the focus more on the pressure than on the speed.  
Peridot tried covering her mouth so they wouldn't hear her awkward moans but Lapis interrupted that action quick. She started kissing her hand instead. “There is nothing you have to hide from us. We want to hear you. We want to know everything about you.” And again Lapis pulled her closer for a kiss, but it didn't last long. Peridot had to break away to catch some air and let out a shaky moan.  
She rolled her eyes back and clenched her thighs around the hand between them. Peridot never felt this way before in her life. It was a good feeling. A very good one. She felt the pressure building up inside her.  
By now all that was left of her was a hot mess. She never wanted this feeling to stop. Never. All her insecurities and her worries were gone. They just vanished.  
But just as Peridot was really getting into it Amethyst pulled her hand away. Peridot could hear heavy footsteps entering the room. Two big hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to the body behind her. The smell of cold cigarette smoke and perfume returned.  
“Baby I am back. Did these two treat you well?” Peridot nodded. She wanted to turn around but Jasper wouldn't let her.  
The tiny blonde felt something hard between her legs. Suddenly she was nervous again. A lot of girls she knew told her that their first time was horrible and it did hurt so much.  
Her heart started racing.  
“Ssh Baby relax. I am not some 16 year old teenage boy who is just going to ram it inside you.” She whispered and placed rough kisses all over her cheek. “You can trust me. I'd never hurt you.”  
Lapis and Amethyst came closer again to give her kisses again. “Don't be scared.”  
And their words and actions really did ease off her mind. She trusted them. 3 strangers.  
Jasper pulled aside the soaked white panties to free the desired spot. Just as Peridot closed her eyes she felt it slowly entering her.  
It was uncomfortable and it did hurt. She bit her bottom lip and clenched her hands around Jasper's wrists.  
“It's alright baby. You are doing so good.”  
She couldn't hold the sweet whine in any longer and with it a little droll thread came out which dropped on her own body. The others had to grin once again. She was so sensitive.  
The pain was over sooner than she thought and turned into delightful pleasure. Peridot turned her head and wanted to kiss Jasper with her drolly lips but she wouldn't let her at first. “Please!” She moaned and Jasper just had to give in. This time their kiss wasn't as gentle as it was before. It was sharp and needy. “Are you ready baby?” Jasper whispered at her soar lips.  
Peridot nodded carefully. “I want you, Jasper.”

As the tall blonde thrust inside her the first time she let out a loud moan and from that on Jasper didn't take any breaks anymore. Peridot felt so good being filled up the whole time. It was like her very own nirvana for just a few moments. Everything around her didn't matter anymore. She could barely even reach out to kiss Amethyst or Lapis. It was crazy.  
And as Jasper started to rub her most sensitive spot at the same time she felt the pressure building up inside her way faster and suddenly exploding. It felt like a firework inside her. Everything was so overwhelming for these few seconds.  
They continued for just a few more times to let Peridot down from her orgasm until Jasper laid her down slowly on the bed.  
The tiny girl was overwhelmed, tired and exhausted at the same time. All she wanted now was to cuddle and sleep. She really didn't want to be alone at this point.  
Peridot's weak body crawled up to Lapis and Amethyst and slowly laid down on her back. They laughed a little before they pulled her closer. Jasper just stood there for a few moments. Finally Peridot could see her. She looked so intimidating with her big blonde hair, her perfectly made suit and that strap on around her hip. Jasper had to smile. Peridot really was a good choice. 

“I will be coming back later. Take care of her.” And with these words she turned around and disappeared again. The tiny girl would have said something because she wanted Jasper to stay but she was so tired. She cuddled up her face underneath Lapis chin and enjoyed Amethyst warm arms around her.  
The two Latinas spoke to each other for a while but it was a language Peridot didn't understand anyways and even if she would have, she was too exhausted anyways. She even doubted she could speak her own language at this point.  
She fell asleep within seconds.

 

Her dreams were wild and all they contained were these 3 women. These gorgeous 3 women. Peridot loved them all. She wanted to be with them more than just for this. She wanted to be around them the whole time.  
“baby” she heard in the distance. “Baby wake up, you have to change.” Someone held her shoulders softly.  
This smell.. She slowly opened her eyes.  
“You are back” Peridot said happily as she saw her opposite. Jasper was back but the others were gone. “Baby you have to get dressed now and I will drive you home.” - “Noo..” She didn't want to go home in this stupid orphan house. She really didn't. She hated it so much. Peridot wanted to stay here with them. Stay where she was loved.  
“I want to stay here.” Jasper chuckled while she started to softly pull away the blanket. “I know you want but they will be very mad if you don't return on time.” - “I did that many times.” - “Yes you are known for running away.” 

Peridot had no other chance than get dressed and let Jasper drive her home. She wished she could have stayed longer. Enjoy the time with them longer.  
As they arrived Peridot didn't get out immediately. She just sat there looking down on her knees. “Hey Baby we are here.” Jasper softly stroke over her thigh.  
“Thank you for today. It was nice.” Words which made Jasper smile once again. Peridot was so cute and so precious. “Come here give me a goodbye kiss.”  
The young girl immediately wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck to give her a long kiss. 

“You know where to find us. You can come over any time. Our doors are open for you.”


End file.
